


Horrifying Vision

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [39]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Horrifying Dream, Nightmare, Spoiler Potential, Visions, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Alucard is not given a break.(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Horrifying Vision

Alucard was panting and reeling after what he had seen in his dreams. The sun just had slipped beneath the horizon, and only then, he had been permitted to wake from his gore-soaked dream. The images had been so terrifying that he had prayed and wished for the sun to go down, so that he could finally wake up, and be release from this nightmarish torment.

He felt physically ill, and remained hunched over in his bed. It took him a while to even notice that Trevor had come to his room. Alucard flinched slightly when he looked up, and saw Trevor sitting at the edge of his bed, a worried expression on his face. Alucard looked down again, shaking his head slowly. He didn’t want Trevor to know too many details. It was just too much.

“You look like you saw the devil tearing down the heavens.” Trevor shook his head slowly. “Sypha told me that she heard you being restless. It must have been an immensely frightening nightmare if it could even break your sleep like that, during the height of the day.”

“It was.” Alucard’s voice sounded flat and hollow in his own ears, and he was quivering all over still. “I never would have thought that it was possible to be so frightened by something… like that.”

Trevor didn’t ask about the details, but he still sat there all patiently. Alucard finally broke down, with heaving sobs, and explained to Trevor how he had seen his father tearing apart both Trevor and Sypha in what was a display of pure, unbridled rage. And he had been unable to do anything about it. It had shaken him all over, and Trevor not once made a comment that would have suggested he wasn’t taking the dhampir’s shaky breaths or fearful admission seriously.

“That sounds like a messed-up way to have to watch…” Trevor scooted closer and laid his hands on Alucard’s shoulders. “Come. We sit down with Sypha now, you get a soothing brew, and then, we can maybe find a way to stop such dreams from coming back. Because, that is not something I want you to be tortured with.”


End file.
